1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adapters for residential plumbing and, more particularly, to such adapters for coupling an auxiliary appliance to the water line for a toilet tank, sink faucet or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In residential plumbing, the water lines which lead to fixtures such as the faucets in kitchen sinks, bathroom sinks and the like, as well as to the ballcock valve assemblies in toilet tanks, generally comprise a tube which extends from the termination of the installed plumbing line at the location of the fixture to the fixture itself. The termination of the installed plumbing line is usually an element known as an angle-stop. This comprises a fitting having a valve which threads onto the end of the pipe where it comes through the wall and delivers water in a direction at right angles to the pipe. The connection between the angle-stop and the fixture is generally by way of a flexible tube or conduit, either plastic or ductile metal such as copper, which is provided with properly sized compression couplings at both ends to make the watertight connections at the angle-stop and at the fixture. The reason this tube is constructed as described is to accommodate for misalignments between the angle-stop and the fixture, as well as to permit the ready removal and repair or replacement of the particular fixture.
In many cases, it is desirable to couple an auxiliary appliance to a plumbing line in a bathroom or kitchen. One example where such a connection is needed adjacent a toilet fixture is for a certain personal hygiene attachment for toilets, sometimes referred to as a bidet attachment. Such devices may include a handheld spray attachment to a flexible hose or a specially designed spray fixture which is adapted to be mounted to extend within the toilet below the toilet bowl rim. Examples of such devices are to be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,605,477 of Monserrat, 3,015,826 of Aranas, 3,425,066 of Berger, 4,596,058 of Nourbakhsh, 5,090,067 of Cogdill, and 5,138,726 of Campbell, to name a few.
In many cases, such auxiliary appliances are installed by way of special plumbing connected directly to the residence water lines. Of the prior art examples listed, such special plumbing installations are to be found in the patents of Monserrat, Aranas and Nourbakhsh. Cogdill calls for modification of the toilet tank itself. Such special installations require the work of a plumber or the skills of one if the homeowner is to perform the job himself. Such plumbing skills are also required if the auxiliary appliance is to be removed or temporarily disconnected for repairs or adjustment.
As an alternative to a specially installed plumbing arrangement for an auxiliary appliance, a device known as a "saddle tee" or "T-tap" is commonly used. This is an element which fastens in place by encircling the conduit from the water supply pipe. A hole is drilled through an opening in the saddle tee which has a collar that permits coupling of the water conduit. Compression seals are provided so that the assembly as installed does not leak. Such a attachment device is disclosed in the Campbell patent. The drawbacks of such an arrangement are obvious: the best designs of saddle tees are prone to leakage and corrosion; and if the appliance is ever to be removed, there is a hole in the water pipe so that the pipe has to be replaced.
The auxiliary appliance in the Berger patent is attached to the water line by installing a standard plumbing tee at the outlet of the angle-stop to which the flexible tube leading to the toilet tank ballcock assembly is coupled. A standard valve is coupled to the side outlet of the tee to control water flow to the auxiliary appliance.
Angle-stops come in a variety of sizes. Thus, to use a plumbing tee installation as shown in Berger, one must select a tee of the same size as the outlet of the angle-stop. Moreover, since conventional plumbing tees are constructed with male threads, as is also the outlet of the conventional angle-stop, an installation as depicted in the Berger patent requires the addition of a coupling, also the same size as the angle-stop, to connect the plumbing tee to the angle-stop. This results in an unsightly and bulky installation which is rather cumbersome, to say the least.
In addition to the auxiliary appliances which are connected to standard plumbing in a bathroom, it is not uncommon to have appliances coupled to the water line feeding a faucet in the kitchen sink. Examples of such appliances are the ice-maker of a refrigerator/freezer, an electric water heater for dispensing high temperature water for instant coffee or tea, water filtering devices, drinking water dispensers and the like, Saddle tees are commonly used for such auxiliary appliance installations with the usual drawbacks described above.
Although angle-stops, whether for plumbing to a sink faucet in the kitchen or bathroom or to a toilet tank valve, come in a variety of sizes, the threaded coupling to the ballcock assembly or other toilet tank valve is almost invariably of the same physical size, thread specification, etc.--i.e., identical from one to the next. In other words, for all of the different sizes of flexible conduits which connect between the angle-stop and the toilet tank fitting which are required in order to establish a match with the size of the angle stop, the coupling at the end which threads onto the toilet tank fitting is always the same size. A similar situation obtains with respect to the fittings for sink faucets, although these fittings are smaller than the toilet tank fittings. Even so, the conduits extending between the angle-stop and the faucet fitting come in a variety of sizes to adapt to the particular size of angle stop while all have couplings the same size and configuration to their outlet ends.
To take advantage of this particular situation, I have devised a very simple and compact, readily installed adapter which greatly simplifies the problem of providing a plumbing connection for the installation of an auxiliary appliance to an existing plumbing system. With my invention only two sizes of adapters are required to accommodate all of the different connections I have described hereinabove: one size for the toilet tank fitting and another size for the faucet fitting. These adapters are identical in concept, construction and function, differing only in size selected for their specific utilization.
This simplification is made possible because the adapter is constructed so as to couple between the flexible conduit extending from the angle-stop and the particular fixture, either faucet or toilet tank, which is involved. This simplification in product design makes it much easier for the home owner to select the particular adapter that is needed (merely specifying whether it is for a toilet or a sink), reduces the inventory requirements in stocking the products required, greatly simplifies the task of installing the auxiliary plumbing appliance, and results in improved appearance of the final installation. There is no modification of existing plumbing and if the appliance is to be removed or disconnected, the adapter of my invention may be easily removed and the plumbing restored to its original condition.